Operation: Last Stand
by undeadshark
Summary: The Enclave's last push for control of the capital wastes. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: If you haven't finish the story for fallout 3 don't read this. May contain spoilers.

Operation Last Stand

By: undeadshark

"What went wrong.", that had been the only thought Major Brian's had since boarding the Vertibird. It had been easy, they had stormed and taken control of the Project Purity facility. Then there were complications. First, that suicidal scientist called James sabotaged his own project and almost kill Colonel Autumn. Brian had to give the man credit, being able to sacrifice himself to keep his believed enemy away from his project. That is something that Brian could only hope and dream about in his solders. Even with his sacrifice it caused much of a problem afterwards. Autumn had survived the mass of radiation he had been exposed to with no adverse side effects, but the project had been crippled.

Then James's spawn, the Lone Wanderer, walked all the way out in the wastes to Vault 87 and picked up the only known GECK. How he managed to halt himself out there. It had to be a man no women could have walked all the way there. Let alone if the recon reports were right wear the power armor that the reports showed him wearing. He had so nice as to after retrieving the GECK, he gave it to the Enclave. That's when thing had taken a turn. They should have taken the GECK and shot the Lone Wanderer right then and there, would have saved them the trouble and headache. Because, after wasting three weeks of waiting, asking, and torturing him for information. He should have been recruited into the Enclave, He would make an example for all of the personal. Instead he meets with President Eden, and then there's some kind of revolution over it were it was Colonel verses Eden. Brian couldn't even fathom why after so many years Autumn had decided to betray Eden. It didn't matter now, Raven Rock was destroyed. Brian had lost a lot of good solders, and even better friends in that explosion. He vowed that Lone Wanderer would pay for it all.

That was the first of many vows I've taken in these last months. Because the lone Wanderer wasn't satisfied by blowing up own base of operations, and killing own leader. No, he was just warming up. For his next trick he would walk all the way back to the Citadel. Though countless squads of what's left of the Enclave. To deliver the GECK to the Brotherhood of Steel. Then, they all decided to take back Project Purity. Not just with their elite squad and Lone, no they bring their new pet robot. That menace destroyed the Projects defenses. This time they finally killed Colonel Autumn. That must have pissed off Lone more then anything having to kill the Colonel three times before he was dead. To Brian, Autumn had always been a dick, and deserve red to die.

So, you'd think he was done taking back his Father's project and avenging his death. No, Lone seems to have a hatred for the Enclave as a whole. There was a ray of hope in all of this, Brian had personally been there and been the Commanding Officer when the Brotherhood's pet robot had been destroyed. That had been Brian's crowning achievement of his career. Lone responded to this by blowing the entire Adams Air Force Base, and leadership that was left in the Enclave

Which, let Brian's train of though back to the present, and the reason why he was in this Vertibird in the first place. Over the past few weeks he had rallied up what few Enclave personal, and came up with a plan. Unlike his few officers he was not satisfied with just letting the Brotherhood finish him off whenever they found where they were finding. No, if he was going to die was going to take as many of those armored boy scouts with him as he could. So, he recruited as many solders and Vertibirds as he could for his plan. Which, was to attack the Citadel and Project Purity at the same time in a surprise attack. Hopefully, the Brotherhood would be too stretched out around the wastes to really put up a fight at both locations. The hope was to show the Brotherhood they hadn't won the war just yet, and to take back one of the locations as a base of operations. Well, that was the plan at least, and Brian know it wouldn't be so cut and dry once the rounds started flying. These last few months had taught him that lessen loud and painfully.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: please hit that nice green button, and tell what you think good or bad. J


	2. Press any button to continue

Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own any of Fallout 3.

Operation: Last Stand

Chapter 2: Press start

By: undeadshark

The plan, to attack Project Purity, and The Citadel in one coordinated double strike. It had taken Brian three weeks to come up with this plan, and the eight Vertibirds full of fully armed solders, each with a score to settle with the Brotherhood, for each part of the mission . It was a simple plan, and that was the way it should be.

" fifteen minutes out sir." called the pilot. Brian moved up to look out the front window. The Citadel was just coming into view.

"Good work pilot." stated brain.

"thank you, sir."

'all right men, lock and load. It's going to be a busy day"

***

"Ten minutes out sir." Stated the pilot. Brian watched as his plan when into action. First, the twelve birds slated for Purity pulled away to LZs, which included Major Brian. For Brian this would end where it all started. Brian watched as the other birds made their course corrections in preparation fro their drops. Brian made last check on his new armor. No officer was wearing anything that would tell them apart from their men. So, those dim-witted Brotherhood crones wouldn't know which to target to "cut the head off the snake" so to speak. He slid the helmet on, it felt weird to be wearing a helmet after so long.

Then, a streak of light blue light shot out from the ground and struck the lead bird in the right wing. The bird angled to the right as the pilot struggled to keep it level enough to crash land.

" Son of bitch!" yelled one of the solders

"Stow it solder." braked Brian, he didn't need his solders getting rattled before to battle really got started. "All pilots, begin firing on the ground, and take evasive actions." commanded Brain though his radio. " The Brotherhood seem to have a new trick, lets show them our option of it."

" YES SIR, WITH PLESURE." responded the pilots, almost in unison. The ground exploded into clouds of dust as all twelve birds started firing at anything that moved below them. More of those blue streaks started coming up from the ground. Whatever They were they were soon taught to keep their heads down. As every time they fired, their position was shot to pieces by the Vertibirds that could get a line on that position. So though Brain, the Brotherhood had engineered a new weapon to defeat Vertibirds with after he destroyed their pet robot. Interesting, maybe the Brotherhood wasn't as dumb as they seemed. Maybe they could create technology instead of just scavenging from pre war weapon caches. That was food for though for another time, right now Brain had bigger issues to attend to. As another one of his birds was struck by another anti-air round. This time it was struck in the tail wing, It swung around almost one-eighty degree as the pilot tried to avoid the other birds. It failed, what was left of the birds tail wing struck the front machine gun of the bird next to it, ripping the gun off the bird. Just then, Brian felt the bird shudder as the pilot started cursing.

"Damn boy scouts! Left wings been hit! Everyone, strap in. Were going to start experiencing turbulence." said the pilot.

"You hear the man ladies, seatbelts on and, chair in the upright position." stated one of Brian's NCOs.

It was such a simple plan, thought Brian


End file.
